


Rings

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your wedding ring didn't fit anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I really am not one for writing 2cd person perspective, but I saw the prompt "Her wedding ring didn't fit anymore" today, and just had to write this! Sorry for any grammar issues.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Life had already been hard enough before this happened. You'd just gotten to that stage in your pregnancy where it was hard to tie your own shoes because you couldn't get over your stomach, and because Dominick was never home, you had to go next door. The sweet old women there never left her apartment and had had 5 children of her own, so she was always assuring you that it was okay, but it was just embarrassing. Having to pad across the hall with your shoes in your hand wearing only your socks?

And then this?

He finds you on the couch, waiting for him to get home. You're casually flipping through a baby-naming book. You have your heart set of Rachel, but he doesn't quiet agree, so you keep looking. There he finds you, curled up. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked, immediately wrapping his arms around you.

"How can you tell something's wrong?" You ask, trying to keep your breath even and your voice steady. It doesn't quiet work.

"You've been crying. I can see it." It's true. Whenever you cried, it showed. In the blurry red eyes, the tear stained cheeks. You avoid his worried gaze and hand over the thing that's been bothering you all day. "Your wedding ring? Why?"

"It doesn't fit anymore." You say, rubbing your swollen ring finger.

"Oh, honey." He whispers. His hand drop down to your swelling stomach. "Is that really worrying you?" You put your hand on top of his.

"I know that the doctor warned me this could happen, that some swelling was normal, but I can't get my ring on and it's... I know it's silly." You say, again avoiding his gaze. He moves his other hand to your chin, forcing you to look at him. You feel a little better by the look on his face. Reassurance, that it was okay.

"It's not silly."

"I love that ring, and I can't wear it anymore. I didn't think I'd get so big that I couldn't wear it anymore."

"It was tight for you in the first place. If it really bothers you, put it on your cute little pinky." He says, taking your left hand and kissing said finger, before slipping the ring on.  It fit perfectly. "After the little bundle of joy comes, you can put it back on your ring finger. Is that good?" He asks, rubbing your stomach. You smile, feeling silly for spending the afternoon sad and crying. You turn and kiss him, before allowing him to cuddle you close.

"It's perfect."

"Good. Then let's discuss baby names." He said, opening the book in your hand.


End file.
